This invention relates to fluid dispensing nozzles and particularly to retaining assemblies attached to respective nozzles for retaining nozzles in openings, such as in openings of diesel tanks while tractors of semitrailers are being refueled.
Conventionally, attendants at service stations perform various services while tanks of tractors are being refueled after valves of nozzles have been latched open. Unfortunately, the nozzles can be dislodged readily from openings of diesel tanks, and since the open nozzles dispense large amount quickly, much fuel is lost and must be cleaned from driveways of service stations. The significant difference between the sizes of the openings of the tanks and the size of the usual nozzles contributes to the tendency for the nozzles to be dislodged during filling. Presently, the openings may be as small as 21/4 inches (50.4 mm) and as large as 5 inches (127 mm).